Fuel cells utilize an electrochemical reaction for generating electricity. The electrochemical reaction involves reactants such as hydrogen and oxygen. Air is typically used as the source of oxygen. Introducing air to a cell stack assembly often introduces moisture because of the humidity of the air. There are various challenges associated with managing the effects of moisture in air introduced into a fuel cell.